Build talk:W/any Raging Axe
Dchop on main bar? GvG/HA tags? <-- same for sword. --71.229 15:41, 11 September 2008 (EDT) Duplicate build this article and build are obsolete --> http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:W/any_Eviscerate_Warrior :Ty anon. [[User:Display|''' ≈Display']] talk 08:07, 20 September 2008 (EDT) ::I think this build is quite different from the shock axe build prescribed above. You gain adrenaline alot quicker which boosts your dps a bit from exec./b-blow, and you can even use sundering weapon to compact deep wound with damage from body blow, fitting d-chop on there vice dismember. The only compromise I see is the extra kd from shock. You'll charge up adrenaline alot faster, but will adversely need to swap to zealous for energy management to maintain sundering weapon. I've tried it and it's pretty good. Only thing is it consumes 50% more energy than that of the shock axe build. --Ulterion 23:54, 26 November 2008 (EST) :::Ty noob.--ShadowRelyk 23:59, 26 November 2008 (EST) ::::GTFO Fagbag. --Ulterion 16:22, 26 December 2008 (EST) Votes For the record, Enjoys vote should probably be removed from the rating. Ironically it is he who has no idea how the skill functions.--118.90.87.116 10:15, 9 February 2009 (EST) :For the record, B.Rage is very good (4.5-5.0 good to be exact). Ya'll ratings are wack. I remain using B.Rage. FTW! --BlazingBurdy 22:02, 10 February 2009 (EST) Pewpew. Although Prage is probably better. Ricky vantof 03:42, 19 February 2009 (EST) :2 interrupts and no bb/executioner's.. wat? --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by Chaos (talk) . 06:26, 19 February 2009 (EST) :Personally, I think the correct usage for BR is just as an extended rush with bonuses. I don't really see a use for BR being abused for rupts, even in IWAY or WoA builds, when BB clearly has a bigger DPS/Spike advantage. Even if it ends on non-adrenaline attacks, that's only if you hit Bull's Strike, and by then you should be frenzying and spiking.-- 16:28, July 15, 2010 (UTC) so now that p rage is outa the current meta shouldn't those votes get removed? the ones whos only point was "QQ prage QQ" Ryan goes hnnng 23:09, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::B.rage = constant dchop spammability = me likey. Shock should also be mainbarred for utility cuz it puts anyone on their asses for 3 seconds at will. --BlazingBurdy 01:25, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :::Why again does this have frenzy? In a build like this you want full attack skills for more spammability, frenzy in this case just lowers your DPS because spamming attack skills like no tomorrow is amazing. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 09:20, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Atleast if spiking you want to land your attacks fast. Also applies to interrupts. --'-Chaos-' 11:02, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::::IAS like, ownz? --Frosty Mc Admin 12:57, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Frenzy gives +50% dps iirc. You name one attack skill that increases dps by >50% Brandnew 13:04, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :::::^ 33% IAS = 50% more attacks = a lot more domages = what you want --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:40, 18 August 2009 (UTC) delete was never meta, its bad. Gringo 01:53, September 29, 2009 (UTC) : i second that, Aggressive Rage is alot better, as it can upkeep IMS, IAS, and dbl adrenaline all the time, with no or little need ofr energy management, and can kill faster, stronger, and just better.Describe the build.-- 03:03, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::What. -- Drah 03:18, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::srry bad link, try this one http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:W/Rt_Aggressive_Rage -- 03:27, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Variant Added This is still used, and added WoA variant if the user extremely wants, and crap above will soon be deleted--Bluetapeboy 21:39, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :Except if you use WoA do you need Frenzy as well? Like OK I can see if your energy gets low you might use it over WoA but it still seems silly to take both when you could use another skill instead. 15:48, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Do you realize you revive a topic that was posted about...2 months ago? and you don't take Frenzy if taking WoA. Dino Dave 17:42, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Why Only Good? Kick Frenzy and body blow go 12+1+1 axe, 8+1 strength, 10 Channeling Magic. Then take Weapon of Agression, Executioners and Agonizing Chop and u got one of bestaxe build for pvp: Build adrenaline twice as fast as evishock, can run after fleeing foes forever, got comparable spike(Dismember+Agonizing or Executioner+Agonizing if foe already have DW) in fact its even better, and got better overall pressure/damage(cause skills are available more often), in GvG u can take DPS for hard res(or in HA), and in RA u can kick dchop or other skill for a self heal...! Just try this out, it rocks!--Ryden77 17:43, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :I argued this point in the past, but if gold capers don't use it, the build is not worthy of "great" here on PvX. PvX = Gold Caper's most used builds emporium. If gold-capers don't use it, it's not good period whether they're right or not. --BlazingBurdy 08:13, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Primary reason being because burdy thinks it's great--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 12:13, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Onoes, I feel soooo hated! /wrists --BlazingBurdy 23:43, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Feel free to explain your reasoning, but consider the fact that literally nobody runs Battle Rage. --Lemming 02:07, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hey Lemming, you semi-won a gold cape, why don't you try running this in GvG and everybody will copy you? --Crow 02:20, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Why does nobody run B.Rage? It can pump out adrenaline attacks twice as fast, and the "ends on using non-adren skill" is easy to circumvent. I use shock and bulls with ease, and always have B.Rage illuminated after using them so that I can re-activate B.Rage and continue pumping out adrenaline attacks. The whole advantage of B.Rage is it has the best IMS rating and doubles the users attack output. --BlazingBurdy 07:04, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::First point: 33% IMS is an almost completely negligible benefit over 25%. :::::::Anyway, the problem that I've always had when running Battle Rage is that there's just too much adrenaline to spend properly. Given that you're not 'really' getting that much mileage out of using all your adren skills on recharge, how often are you actually using your extra adrenaline well? --Lemming 11:14, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::In my experiences with B.Rage, I'm able to use them on recharge if I really wanted to, but I sometimes keep my interrupts illuminated and wait for the proper timing to use them to stop and disable my foes. Spamming is an option, but proper timing and skillful usage will definitely take you to greater lengths in the midst of battle. That's just my experiences with it, though. Not everyone may use adrenal attacks as equally as myself. Everybody's differently skilled. --BlazingBurdy 01:15, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::i think you should /uninstall--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 02:54, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I think you should stop trolling. --BlazingBurdy 04:03, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::But f you hold on to your adrenal attacks at all, why not just play Eviscerate? --Lemming 05:54, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Because I can still spam Dismember and Executioner's strike every 3-4 hits. Just because I let D.Chop stay illuminated, it doesn't mean I'll let the rest of them stay illuminated as well. It's only logical. :) --BlazingBurdy 06:20, September 9, 2010 (UTC)